


Autistic Boyf riends Drabbles or Something

by Jaro (ARealSlimScotty)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Autistic Jeremy, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, autistic Michael, they're both autistic can you believe it??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARealSlimScotty/pseuds/Jaro
Summary: A collection of autistic boyf riends drabbles, because I'm autistic and so are they. Sorry, I didn't make the rules. Most of these will be fluffy.





	1. Lay down

**Author's Note:**

> yepyepyep I love autistic hcs, so naturally I'm gonna write some drabbles for all mine. Feel free to leave prompts in the comments!!

Maybe some people thought it was weird, but to Michael and Jeremy, it was just normal. They'd be lounging around in Michael's basement or sitting in Jeremy's room, and then Michael would speak up.

"Hey Jer, lay on top of me," He'd say. And Jeremy would. He'd stand up and walk to wherever Michael was lying down and get on top of him. There wasn't anything sexual about it. Jeremy would just lay on top of Michael, kind of like cats. Michael liked the pressure.

He had always liked pressure stimming. Sure, it wasn't the only way he stimmed, but it was still his favorite. Whenever he landed himself in a crowded place, or somewhere with lights so bright it made his head hurt, he would do things like grab his own wrist and squeeze it tight. He liked to wear shirts and pants that fit snuggly around him, and he liked to lay down under heavy blankets. It felt nice. It was comforting. 

So naturally, he liked it when Jeremy laid down on top of him. Jeremy was light enough to not make Michael feel like he was being crushed but heavy enough to put a lot of pressure on him. 

Jeremy, on the other hand, wasn't much of a pressure stimmer. He didn't dislike the feeling but it wasn't exactly comforting either. 

But he did like warm things. It was part of why he liked his cardigan so much. It kept him warm when he would otherwise be cold. And even though Jeremy wasn't the touchiest person, he did like the way it felt when Michael would wrap his arms around him. It was a touch that didn't feel gross or unwanted it was... warm. Michael felt warm. 

Jeremy usually had a pen in his mouth, or some chewable jewelry on. He liked to chew on things, and fidget with toys. Not only was it calming but it was something to keep his hands busy. The repetitive movements just felt nice, and absentmindedly chewing on things was calming and helped him focus. So he’d lie on top of Michael, with either a toy in hand or something in his mouth. 

And they'd just lie there for a while until they fell asleep. They'd ramble on and on about their interests, or their day, or their thoughts on things and it was nice. Neither of them had to worry about being judged or making some kind of social slip up. Jeremy didn't have to worry about his stutter, or saying "weird" things. Michael didn't have to worry about accidentally infodumping about something the other wouldn't care about. It was one of the few times where both of them felt completely comfortable.


	2. Tags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure how I feel about this one, but ehh drabbles are just for getting ideas out fast. They're not really for being "perfect" writing or anything. I feel like I didn't really phrase what its like to have executive dysfunction over small and trivial things right?? but aaaa I actually had a lot of trouble finishing this because of executive dysfunction lmao. Regardless I still kind of like it so here it is my dudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you guys so much for all the kind comments!!! They really mean a lot, and I was low key afraid that nobody would read this because of like negative views on autism or whatever

A few days had passed since Jeremy’s birthday, and while he had opened his gifts already, he had yet to touch them. The new shirts and pants just sat in a pile on his desk. It’s not like he didn’t want to wear them, the fabric was comfy and felt nice in his hands and he liked the way they looked. They just had tags in them still. Jeremy didn't like the way tags felt against his skin.

Jeremy could easily cut the tags off on his own, it was just a simple snip with a pair of scissors. His scissors were right in his desk drawer too. And it wasn’t like he didn’t want to cut the tags off, quite the opposite actually, he was just having a lot of difficulty making himself do it. 

So instead Jeremy was laying on his bed, mindlessly scrolling through his twitter feed as he fiddled with his bed sheets. He jumped slightly when he heard a knock at his bedroom door followed by a “Yo, Jer.”

Michael! Jeremy immediately sat up, his phone falling onto the bed. “The doors unlocked dude,” he called, fixing his hair up a bit. He didn’t want to look like he had been laying down in bed all day, even though he had been.

When Michael opened the door, Jeremy’s hands were still threaded through his hair. They made eye contact for a split second before Jeremy looked away and pulled his hands out of him hair. “H-Hey Michael,” He greeted, waving his hand slightly. His hair was still a little messed up and it fell over his eyes a bit.

“Aw, Jeremy, were you fixing your hair up just for little ol’ me?” Michael chuckled, shutting the door behind him as he walked over to Jeremy’s bed and sat down.

Jeremy blushed a little, bunching the sheets in his hand again. “N-No my hair was just already messed up and I would have fixed it either way so-”

“Well I think it looks just fine,” Michael smiled, laughing gently. Jeremy laughed along and glanced up at Michael through his bangs. 

“Regardless of how fine you think it looks, it’s still in my face,” he swept it back out of his face, still chuckling a bit. “Was the front door unlocked?”

“Nah, but I know where your spare key is,” Michael grinned, before noticing that all of Jeremy’s new clothes were still on his desk, “Hey dude, why haven’t you put your new stuff up yet?”

"Oh well I-I uh, the tags are still on them, and I haven't taken them off yet," Jeremy explained, "and it's not that I don't want to cut the tags off its just that I-"

"Can't?" Michael asked. Jeremy nodded a few times, still messing with the sheets in his hand. "I can help you out if you want, are your scissors still in your drawer?" Jeremy nodded again, watching as Michael got up and crossed to the other side of the room. He came back to the bed with all the clothes piled into his arms and two pairs of scissors in hand. He sat back down and handed a pair to Jeremy, "Do you think you can cut them off if I do it with you? Or can you just not make yourself cut the tags off?" His tone wasn't condescending, like how some people would ask it. He was just wondering. 

Jeremy took the scissors, smiling a bit. "Yeah I should be able to, I was having more difficulty like... actually getting all the clothes over here? and uh, grabbing the scissors. So like, since you got them for me I think I can now. Thanks." He grabbed a shirt from the pile and held the end of the tag in his hand, before snipping it off. Michael did the same. 

They continued like that for a while, sitting in comfortable silence while they snipped the tags off of clothes. Eventually, Michael spoke up. "So I was reading about Mountain Dew the other day night, right? And turns out, code red was one of the first flavor variants released after red was pulled off of shelves. That was kind of a risky choice on behalf of the dew company if you ask me. Considering the fact that not only did the last flavor variant not do well, but also that the last flavor was red colored too." he rambled. 

Jeremy nodded, humming as he snipped another tag off. "Yeah, b-but I like code red a lot more than regular mountain dew. I'm glad they took the risk," he said. 

Michael continued to talk about Mountain dew, eventually branching off into other topics that interested him. Every now and then Jeremy would chime in and add his own commentary. Michael would bounce his leg up and down as he spoke and Jeremy continued to mess with the sheet. It was actually kind of nice. Even though they were doing something mundane and boring, and something that Jeremy was having trouble making himself do, it was kind of enjoyable. Michael liked to talk about his interests, and Jeremy liked to listen. It made the task a lot more bearable.

Before either of the two knew it, every one of the tags had been removed.

"Thanks again for helping me out Michael," Jeremy said, "and for like, bringing all the clothes over here. I-It was actually really helpful? Cause I wanted to wear this stuff for uh.. a few days now."

"Don't worry man, I totally get what you mean. Sometimes I have trouble doing smaller steps of bigger things. It's really a pain in the ass, not gonna lie," Michael set his scissors down on the bedside table, taking Jeremy's pair and doing the same thing. "Oh! Man this all reminds me..." He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a small brown paper bag. He handed it over to Jeremy, "Happy birthday, Jer!"

Jeremy grabbed the bag, looking at it skeptically. "M-Michael you didn't get me... d-drugs? Did you? You know I don't like drugs and I mean I know you do but--"

"No its not drugs don't worry, I just didn't have anything to wrap it in. Open it!" Michael smiled, chuckling a bit. Jeremy opened the bag and reached his hand in, pulling out the necklace inside. It was a simple black cord with a silver silicone flying saucer attached to it. The flying saucer had little bumps, ridges, and stars along it. 

"I-Is this the... the necklace I wanted? Thank you man, you really didn't have to buy this for me but I.. I really like it!" Jeremy beamed, hurrying to put the necklace on. 

"Its no problem dude, you've been wanting it for a while now and it's your birthday so you deserve it," Michael smiled. He was happy to see that Jeremy liked the gift. "I'm gonna go put these clothes up, then we should take a nap or something. I'm tired as all hell."


End file.
